nickdominatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaybriella101
Gaybriella101 Gaybriella101 was Nick's second overall MovieStarPlanet account, and his first to get VIP membership. It was banned later on for unknown reasons. Story Creation Gaybriella101 was created in Nick's video, "AWKWARD MOVIE STAR PLANET DATE". Before the account was given VIP membership, Gaybriella had reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin, blue eyes, cherry red lips, a black button-up jacket, a pink skirt and red high-heels. Nick unintentionally went with this design, as he forgot to customise his character, so for the time being, he had no choice to go with this busted excuse of a look. Gaybriella was officially birthed onto the red carpet, with many onlookers watching in the background as she walks down the carpet, and is met with the greasy Justice-shopping Pixi Star, who greets the former and welcomes her to MovieStarPlanet, and compliments her busted outfit. VIP and new outfit Following the purchase of VIP meant that Gaybriella's busted ass appearance could finally be changed. After Nick sifts through the mountains of outfits in the clothing shop, he finally settles on this outfit: *A hairstyle with pink hair tied into braids and a flower crown *A black dress *The same red heels from the creation After the outfit change, Gaybriella's makeup is changed to this: *Green eyes *Gold eye makeup (or "hoe lashes") *A slightly pointed nose *Red DSL's *Fair skin And so her 13 minutes trolling career started Boring Places Gaybriella first visits the VIP chat room, but all the girls in there were super boring and busted so she had to leave the chatroom immeadtly to not get infected she also passes through a cafe were she added Sonic as a friend before leaving Hair Stolen She went to the beach were she stumbled with a girl who clearly stole her hairstyle, after Gaybriella called her out she started a verbal fight with her, until she was finally sick of her dirty tricks and misspelings that she roasted her one last time and left the chatroom Casting Couch Since no boys respnded her texts she decided to make an art book that involved lived sized shirtless dolls of the boys she becames friends with, and a message where she said she loved dyslexic bunnies, she named it her "Casting Couch" and she left it open so that anyone could see her beautiful art It s still open to the public until today Boyfriend Drama I guy by the name Hypersonic asked Gaybriella to be his girlfriend, she hapilly accepted and went into his room as he asked, in reality her true intentions were to trick him into thinking she was a real girl and reveal her true gender to him later, and so leave a mental scar on his 14 year old brain for the rest of his ugly life But Sonic's girlfriend Amy apeared out off nowhere and started to rightfully acusing Sonic of cheating and to falsefully acusing Gaybriella of sleeping with him even though she never even got the oportunity to even lay one of her beautiful fingers on his small D She left for a bit and Gaybriella revealed to Sonic her true gender, he got shocked, and when Amy came back he tried to tell her that Gaybriella was a guy, but she was able to manipulate Amy and kick him out of her room, after that Gaybriella told her side of the story to Amy Amy finally undertood her errors and forgave her even though she didnt even do anything, after that she left her room and Nick ends the episode, she got banned and it is unknown what hapenned to her, the most logical anwser is that she still exists in the MSP world, but she simply cannot be controlled by Nick or anyone Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Not Busted